Hermione's Detour
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: -Traducción autorizada- One shot del sexto año en Hogwarts. No quiero decir mucho respecto al fic porque es una sorpresa. Basado en un capítulo de HBP, pero ignorando el resto del libro. Rated M.


_**N/A: Sé que el título no le pega mucho pero entenderéis el significado al final. Espero que os guste. Feliz lectura y no olvidéis revisar.**_

 _ **Sinopsis: Oneshot del séptimo año de Hogwarts. No quiero ir desvelar mucho para que sea una sorpresa. Basado en algo de HBP pero ignorando el resto de ese libro.**_

 _ **Recomendación musical: Everytime – Britney Spears.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de J. K Rowling, la trama es de Cuteblndegoddess, yo soy solo la encargada de traducirla.**_

 **N/T: Hi, aquí os traigo un pequeño OS que traduje la semana pasada. Os dejo aquí abajo el link original de la historia, también podéis encontrar este fic en mi perfil, entre mis historias favoritas. –Teneis que quitar los espacios-**

 **s/33 29832/1/Hermi one-s-Detour**

OooOOOooO

 **Hermione's Detour (La escapada de Hermione)**

El séptimo año, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no era exactamente lo que Hermione pensaba que sería. Por supuesto ella sabía que los EXTASIS se acercaban rápidamente y su nota en esos exámenes determinaría su futuro fuera de la escuela. Pero de lo que ella no se daba cuenta, es que incluso siendo la bruja más lista de su edad y estudiando sin parar, el estrés al finalmente la alcanzaría. Pero por ahora, se encontraba escuchando a medias al profesor Binns, su único profesor fantasma, hablando monótonamente de la fabricación del oro de los duendes y como estaba relacionado con la riqueza de hoy en día y el poder. Para un día de octubre, el tiempo era demasiado caluroso y soleado y Hermione miró fijamente a través de la ventana el cielo azul. Ron se estaba quedando dormido a su lado y Harry estaba haciendo garabatos de diagramas sobre Quidditch en su pergamino.

-Muchos cientos de duendes fueron asesinados por esta oposición flagrante del futuro titular del departamento de magia…

Hermione desvió su atención al profesor Binns un momento antes de volver a la ventana.

-¿Hermione? - Escuchó susurrar a Harry.

-¿Qué? - articuló.

-¿Por qué no estás cogiendo apuntes?

-Estoy cansada de tomar notas. Hazlas tú por un tiempo.

Harry se quedó impactado. Ron se encontraba babeando en el escritorio de madera antes de que su cabeza se resbalara de su mano y se despertara bruscamente.

-¿Queesstápassandoo? - Preguntó aún adormilado.

-¿Todo bien Sr. Weasley?

-Muy bien, profesor.

-Bien, como iba diciendo… - Continuó el profesor Binns...

Hermione se dio la vuelta para buscar en su bolso un caramelo pero en su lugar encontró algo que pensaba que había sido descartado mucho tiempo atrás. Disimuladamente palpó el fino trozo de papel y lo leyó en silencio.

-¿No puede hacer daño, verdad? - Pensó mientras miraba otra vez por la ventana. El resto de la clase permaneció sin cambios pero mientras el profesor Binns se despedía de ellos, Hermione sintió unos ojos ardientes encima de ella.

-¿Vienes con nosotros a comer, Hermione? - Preguntó Ron mientras salían de la clase y se encaminaban al gran salón.

-Sí, déjame llevar mi bolso a la sala común, Os veré allí.

Harry y Ron se despidieron de ella mientras iban en direcciones diferentes. Hermione no tenía ninguna clase esa tarde, pero necesitaba cada minuto para estudiar. Subió cincuenta y siete escaleras hasta alcanzar el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Dulce de regaliz - Murmuró, y el retrato se giró. Rápidamente dejó el bolso en el sillón cerca del fuego, reservando de esta manera los sitios para después. Como premio anual tenía su propia habitación pero prefería el calor de su vieja sala común de Gryffindor. Su estómago rugía así que se dirigió al gran salón. El retrato se giró otra vez para permitirle la salida. Pero tan pronto como puso un pie en el pasillo desierto, la cogieron por la espalda y una mano tapó su boca. Impotente, fue arrastrada a una clase vacía. Estaba oscuro y escuchó a su agresor cerrando mágicamente la puerta y poniendo en silencio la habitación. Finalmente el agresor la soltó. Hermione no gritó. Sabía que no le sería de utilidad. Pero sin embargo utilizó el tiempo intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la tenue luz de la habitación. Había sombras en las ventanas y las mesas estaban tapadas con polvorientas sábanas blancas.

-¿Quién está ahí? - gritó. Una sombra daba la vuelta alrededor de la habitación. Y tan rápido como un rayo, sintió el aliento de alguien en su cuello. Involuntariamente se le puso la piel de gallina en cada tramo de su piel.

-¿Saliendo sola, Granger? - Preguntó una voz ronca en su oído. Se giró en la dirección de la voz pero no encontró a nadie.

-¿Dónde están tus dos guardaespaldas? - Preguntó la misma voz al otro lado. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose solo una pared vacía. Las yemas de los dedos rozaron su cuello desnudo.

-¿Por qué no te muestras, cobarde? - Preguntó, rebuscando su varita mágica dentro de su túnica. Pero él fue demasiado rápido para ella. Tan rápido como la sacó, él se la arrebató.

-Ajá, no habrá nada de esto Granger - dijo arrastrando las palabras. Y justo en ese momento Hermione supo que estaba en peligro.

-Malfoy - dijo con su voz más molesta. -Déjame ir. Esto no es divertido.

Como un rayo, él se puso a su lado respirando fuertemente en su cuello.

-No tiene porque ser divertido.

-Entonces déjame ir. Ron y Harry estarán buscándome. - Dijo, incluso sin estar muy segura si lo estaban haciendo. Como para muchos adolescentes, la comida se encontraba muy arriba en su lista de prioridades. Y ella muchas veces no iba a comer para ir a estudiar, así que ellos no encontrarían extraño que Hermione no fuera.

-Oh, yo creo que Potty y Weasley están por lo contrario, indispuestos - Rió, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara un poco. La risa no suena muy normal viniendo de él.

-¿Al menos puedes encender la maldita luz? - gritó.

-Ese genio, ese genio. ¿Dónde aprendiste ese lenguaje Granger? - Preguntó mientras encendía algunas velas de la parte delantera de la clase. El suave brillo iluminó la habitación suavemente y por primera vez vio a su agresor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? - preguntó, mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la nueva luz.

-Bien, debería pensar que resulta bastante obvio - dijo, sonriendo satisfecho. Hermione sintió escalofríos bajando por su espina.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas - resopló, aunque en el fondo tenía una repugnante sospecha.

-Oh, yo creo que sí lo sabes - dijo, moviéndose rápido como un rayo hacia ella y agarrándola de ambas muñecas.

-No te atreverás - lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿No lo haré?

-Serás expulsado, sin mencionar que también pasarás una larga temporada en Azkaban acompañando a tu padre - Replicó, intentando retorcer sus brazos para soltarse de su agarre.

-No pretendo hacer nada que tú no hayas querido que hiciera desde hacía mucho tiempo - susurró. Ella le escupió en la cara

-Luchadora. Me gusta.

-Eres repugnante Draco Malfoy. Nunca he querido tocarte ni hacer nada de lo que sugieres. Además, ¿no te sirve Pansy muy bien para ese propósito?

Hermione pensó que vio una mirada de disgusto en su cara.

-Oh, ella sirve muy bien para un propósito. Pero no el que tengo en mente para ti.

-Eres un cerdo. Déjame ir o juro que te haré pagar en más de un sentido - Dijo, pateando y dándole en una zona muy incómoda."

-No querrás hacer eso… podría ser de utilidad en breve - Le dijo. Finalmente, se las arregló para soltarse y conseguir una de sus muñecas libres, pero eso solo le dio la oportunidad a él para agarrar su cadera por detrás y apartar el pelo de su cuello.

-Dime que nunca has pensado sobre ello Granger, sola en la oscuridad, medio despierta, medio dormida, una mano en tus bragas…

-¡Tienes una mente enferma! - Gritó.

-Toda esa rabia reprimida y la frustración entre nosotros, todo aliviado en una sola tarde… - susurró.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Todo ese estrés, toda la ansiedad fuera… dime que al menos has pensado en ello.

-No lo he hecho… - Replicó, con voz temblorosa.

-Yo lo sé mejor… - Dijo, dándole la vuelta y cogiéndole de la mano que él aún tenía agarrada y poniéndola debajo de la tela del botón de su camisa blanca. Sus dedos rozaron los duros abdominales de su torso. Ella sintió como se tensaba ligeramente mientras lo hacía.

-Creo que ahora me debes la misma cortesía - Dijo, sin mover su mano de su estómago, y ella tampoco la movió. Lentamente desabotonó su bata y luego sacó la camiseta de la falda. Sin prisa, pasó sus dedos por encima de su ombligo, llegando hasta su estómago y acercándose a su sujetador de encaje.

-No…- lloriqueó, las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos.

-Porque…- replicó, con la cara muy cerca de la suya. - He pensado en ti desde el momento en el que llegaste a Hogwarts hace seis años.

-Pero me odias…- Dijo ella mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba.

-Y tú a mi…- contestó, sus labios fueron acercándose poco a poco a los suyos. Su brazo agarró su cintura por debajo de la camiseta, haciendo que sea imposible escapar a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero para entonces, Hermione no sabía si quería escapar. Sus claros ojos grises parpadearon en el silencio entre la luz de las velas mientras que sus labios conectaban con los de ella.

Cerró sus ojos y deslizó su mano por lo que envolvió su espalda también. Hizo pequeños círculos con su dedo a lo largo de su espina. Él gimió en su boca y ella se apartó lo suficiente para dejar que su lengua la explorara. Un extraño sentimiento emergió de su interior. Un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a suprimir. Mucho tiempo atrás, pensamientos sobre Ron habían llenado esos sentimientos. Pensamientos sobre él besándola y tocándola de esta manera. Pero salió dañada muchas veces, así que había aprendido a ocultar esos sentimientos, hasta que pareciera que jamás habían existido.

Estaba tan absorta en la pura felicidad de besar a su enemigo, que no se había dado cuenta que sus manos avanzaban lentamente a su falda y desabrochaban el botón. Cayó en un grácil movimiento al suelo. Ella hizo un movimiento para quitarle pero él la atrajo hacía él, intentando con mucho esfuerzo quitarle la túnica negra del colegio. Después intentó arrancársela, ella se apartó para intentar recobrar el aliento por el beso. Ambos jadearon mientras tomaban una bocanada de aire. Su pecho estaba palpitando, pero todavía seguida apretado contra el de ella.

-¿Lo ves? - susurró.- ¿Ves lo que me estás haciendo?, piensa como podría ser…ahora mismo… solo esta tarde…

Los grandes ojos de Hermione mostraron la seriedad de la situación. Ella notó su erección rozándola muy apretada.

-No me lo niegues Granger… Puedo decir que quieres esto tanto como lo quiero yo. - Murmuró en su oído.

-No está bien…" ella dijo suavemente - Esto, nosotros…no puede ser…

-¿Por qué?, solo por hoy piensa en tus propias necesidades, puedo hacerte sentir cosas que tú no…

-¿Cosas que yo no qué? - dijo, incluso más dulce que la vez anterior.

-Cosas que no puedes imaginar.

Ella frunció el seño concentrándose en su cara. Su tez pálida parecía de alguna manera más cálida a la luz de las velas. Los ojos de acero gris parpadearon vivazmente. Sus rasgos puntiagudos e incluso su pelo rubio platino parecían más cálidos, más atrayentes.

-Enséñame - le susurró ella, deslizando sus dedos a través de su pelo. Él no necesitó que se lo volviera a repetir. En un segundo, le quitó su camisa y los botones salieron despedidos a todas partes. Dejó tirada la camisa en el polvoriento suelo y dejó a Hermione solamente con el sujetador de encaje rosa palo y las bragas a juego. Sus labios se pusieron inmediatamente manos a la obra, besando su clavícula y bajando hasta su pecho donde sus besos fueron dejando marcas rojo oscuro en su piel sensible. Ella gemía suavemente como gesto de gratitud. Sus manos se movieron alrededor de su espalda y desabrocharon su sujetador. Las tiras cayeron por sus hombros y se deslizaron por ambos brazos a través de suave piel. La sensación de estar en topless enfrente de alguien era algo que ella no se esperaba. Se estremeció por el frío de la habitación mientras él cogió su pezón con la boca, chupándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente. Hermione solamente pudo cerrar sus ojos e intentó no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, o lo que estaba pensando hacerle a él. Su lengua se movió en círculos alrededor de la carne oscura de sus pezones haciendo que se erizaran. Pudo sentir como él sonrió con satisfacción al ver su reacción.

-Maldito bastardo - susurró ella. Y él sonrió ligeramente. Pero esta vez su risa parecía más sincera que la vez anterior. Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta sus muslos antes de enganchar sus dedos en la correa de sus bragas y tirarlas al suelo. Hermione respiró con dificultad y sostuvo la respiración. Después sin aviso, la levantó y sostuvo su cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos. Los brazos de Hermione rodearon su cuello manteniendo el equilibrio mientras él la inclinaba y la besaba otra vez. La besó más fuerte esta vez, empujando su lengua inmediatamente, y mordiendo su labio inferior. El corazón de Hermione estaba palpitando casi fuera de su pecho mientras él la sentó en un escritorio cercano. Valientemente, ella desabrochó los botones de su camiseta and la tiró al suelo. Ella admiró su delgado, y largo cuerpo mientras el apretaba su pecho contra el de ella. Instintivamente ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sintió su erección, únicamente separada de su piel por sus pantalones. Él la bajó, por lo que su espalda se encontraba sobre la sábana polvorienta y la frialdad de la mesa que se encontraba debajo de la misma. Todos sus sentidos fueron invadidos. Y ella jamás se había sentido tan viva. Podía sentir como se calentaba como jamás lo había hecho antes. Se sentó y agarró el botón de sus pantalones. Sin vergüenza alguna, desabrochó el botón y tiró de ellos, cayendo hasta sus tobillos. Luego él los dejó caer. Los bóxers oscuros y sedosos no estaban haciendo del todo bien su trabajo ya que no estaban ocultando nada. Su gran erección era muy evidente. Brutalmente, él la volvió a poner abajo y se apretó contra su piel desnuda, su hombría frotaba su área más sensible. Soltó un leve gemido y antes de que pudiera pararse a sí misma, se encontró prácticamente rogándole que le hiciera lo que había encontrado tan repulsivo minutos antes.

-Por favor…- dijo ella suavemente, solo para tenerlo molestándola más incluso.

-No puedo oírte Granger…- Se mofó.

-Por favor… no me hagas decirlo.

-¿Decir qué? - murmuró él mientras continuaba molestándola

-Te necesito… solo ahora… solo aquí. Por favor…

Él la inclinó y la besó ansiosamente. Se quitó los bóxers con una sola mano y dejó que se cayeran al suelo. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cadera otra vez y la piel de su erección se deslizó suavemente contra ella.

-Te lo dije, no te haría nada que tú no quisieras que te hiciera mucho tiempo atrás Granger. - Susurró él en su oído mientras se hundía en su interior. El dolor duró un minuto más de lo que anticipó Hermione, pero desapareció pronto. Sus movimientos lentos se aseguraron que ella sufriera el menor daño posible por ser su primera vez. Pero una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbró a que él estuviera dentro de ella, él la metió mucho más rápido. Podía sentir como su cuerpo chocaba contra el suyo con cada movimiento, con cada embestida. Su boca la besó en todos los lados a los que podía llegar, dejándola sin respiración. Y por una vez Hermione solamente pensó en sí misma. Ese sentimiento que ella había enterrado ahora estaba preparado para venir como un gran maremoto. Podía sentir como se formaba en su interior, en el fondo de su estómago. Se sentía en llamas. Un anhelo por aliviar ese sentimiento abrumó cada uno de sus pensamientos. La necesidad de dejarlo ir finalmente superó su fuerza de voluntad y pronto se encontraba gritando.

-¡DRACO! - gritó ella mientras que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó para luego aliviarse. El uso de su primer nombre hizo que él también llegara al clímax. Él dejó ir cada momento de tensión, cada palabrota, cada mal pensamiento que alguna vez había tenido acerca de ella, viniéndose dentro de su cuerpo. Y ella lo aceptó con los brazos abiertos y el pecho palpitante. Él la miró y sonrió. No era una sonrisa de satisfacción, era una verdadera sonrisa. Y Hermione pensó que se veía guapo.

-¿Hermione?

Ella lo miró.

-¿Hermione? ¿Me escuchas?

Ella parpadeó dos veces y vio una luz cegadora.

-¡HERMIONE!

Ella volvió a parpadear y vio el cielo azul. Y vio que alguien le estaba tocando el hombro.

-Creo que le ha dado en la cabeza Harry - escuchó decir a Ron.

-Estoy bien… solamente me quedé dormida, creo.

-Binns se despidió de la clase hace cinco minutos. ¿No lo escuchaste? - Dijo Harry mirándola a con sus ojos color esmeralda.

-No, no lo hice - dijo ella levantándose y bostezando. Mientras se estiraba un pequeño trozo de papel con forma de corazón que estaba con un encantamiento se cayó de su mano.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Ron, recogiendo el papel y leyéndolo.

-Fantasías patentadas: Tan sólo con un sencillo conjuro accederás a una fantasía de treinta minutos, de primera calidad y muy realista, fácil de colar en una clase normal y prácticamente indetectable. Posibles efectos secundarios: mirada ausente y ligero babeo. Prohibida la venta a menores de dieciséis años.

Harry y Ron se miraron mutuamente.

-¿Utilizaste esto, Hermione? - Preguntó Ron.

Hermione se sonrojó recordando cada detalle del sueño.

-Sí… necesitaba una especie de descanso - tartamudeó.

-Puedo adivinar que es lo que estabas soñando… consiguiendo todo con un Supera las Expectativas en tus EXTASIS. Espero. - Rió Ron.

-Sí, algo así - dijo ella. -Vamos a comer. Estoy hambrienta.- Y con las mismas ella quitó el papel de las manos de Ron y salió de la clase. Mientras se marchaban, el trío pasó al lado de Draco y sus matones. Él se burló de Hermione mientras pasaba.

-¿Por qué tan colorada Granger? ¿Intentando concentrarte? - Preguntó riéndose.

Ella apenas lo miró a los ojos y pasó sonriendo con satisfacción para sí misma.

 _ **N/A: Fantasías patentadas fue tomado de Half-Blood Prince el capítulo La escapada de Draco (Draco's detour en inglés), de ahí el nombre de la historia.**_

 **N/T: ¡Hi! ¿Qué os ha parecido este dramione? A mí me ha hecho muchísima ilusión traducirlo y me gustaría saber que os ha parecido. Esta es la primera traducción que hago y la autora me ha dado permiso para traducir todos sus dramiones, empezaré por los más cortos y luego comenzaré con los long-fics. Estáis todos invitados a leerlos.**

 **Si veis alguna falta o habéis leido el fic original y hay algo mal me lo decís y lo corregiré en cuanto pueda.**

 **Dejar reviews y agregar a favoritos si os ha gustado :'3**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**


End file.
